Dunkle Triebe
by CyberneticNemesis
Summary: Die Beziehung zwischen Bellatrix Lestrange und ihrem Meister war für sie schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen. Als sie aus Askaban frei kommt will sie ihm erneut auf jede erdenkliche Art dienen. - Kurzgeschichte über die (nicht ausschließlich) sexuelle Beziehung zwischen Bellatrix und Voldemort. / Erotik - Warnung für explizite Sexszenen!
1. Vorwort

Liebe Leser,

ursprünglich wollte ich die sexuell aufgeladene Beziehung zwischen Voldemort und Bellatrix in meiner "REQUIEM"-Reihe einbauen, habe mich nun allerdings dagegen entschieden und wandle das Ganze in eine eigene kleine Kurzgeschichte, die vorraussichtlich auch nicht allzuviele Kapitel haben wird.

Ich finde die rein erotische Komponente zwischen den beiden sehr spannend und wollte schon länger etwas zum Thema schreiben.

Ich wünsche euch daher viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Eure,  
Cyber


	2. Kapitel 1

Bellatrix Lestrange saß mit den anderen, die in dieser Nacht aus dem Gefängnis von Askaban befreit wurden an der langen Tafel im Anwesen ihres Herren. Man hatte ihnen etwas Zeit gegeben, um ihre Gefangenenkluft durch etwas Angemesseneres einzutauschen. Sie selbst hatte sich ein weit ausgeschnittenes, schwarzes Kleid übergezogen. Nach all den Jahren wieder etwas schönes, anregendes zu tragen gefiel ihr. Nicht ihrem Mann, Rudolpho, zuliebe, sondern für denjenigen, der am Kopf des Tisches saß: Lord Voldemort.

Sie kannte ihn noch von früher unter seinem bürgerlichen Namen, Tom Riddle und von all seinen Todessern war sie die Einzige, die ihn je so ansprechen durfte. Sie hatte immer etwas miteinander verbunden. Nein, keine Liebe, aber eine tiefe Begierde aufeinander.

Was ihren Ehemann Rudolpho betraf: Sie hatte ihn schon vor ihrer Einkerkerung in Askaban wenig abgewinnen können. Er war die Wahl ihrer Mutter gewesen, um die Familientradition zu wahren. Nach ihm hatte sie jedoch nicht das geringste Verlangen und in der Zeit, die sie im Gefängnis verbracht hatten waren sie sich kaum näher gekommen. Allerdings beruhte dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Rudolpho hatte ebenso seine Gespielinnen gehabt und hielt sich aus Bellatrix Angelegenheiten heraus. Er wusste eben, was gut für ihn war.

Voldemort am Ende des Tisches wie immer in seiner schwarzen Robe und hob sein Weinglas.

„Darauf, dass meine Getreuen wieder zu mir gefunden haben.", antwortete Voldemort.

Die Todesser am Tisch hoben ebenfalls das Glas und tranken. Dieses geschäftsmäßige Treffen verging ohne dass Bellatrix ihrem Meister Blicke zuwarf. Er erwiederte sie. Sie musste kein Okklumentiker sein, um zu wissen, was er dachte. Die alte Begierde von Früher lag in diesen für andere nur furchteinflößenden Augen. Es gefiel ihr zu sehen, dass nach 14 Jahren immer noch der gleiche Blick auf sie wartete.

Als sich zum Schluss alle erhoben, um sich von ihrem Meister zu verabschieden rief er sie zu sich. Sie ging auf ihn zu und spürte die Blicke ihres Mannes auf sich. Rudolpho war jedoch schlauer als er aussah und wandte nichts ein, sondern verließ mit den anderen Todessern den Saal.

„Willkommen zurück, Mrs Lestrange.", sagte er, nahm ihr Kinn und küsste sie begierig. „Ich habe wirklich lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet."

Seine Hand glitt hinunter zu ihrem Hals. Seine Finger glitten über ihr Schlüsselbein.

„Wirst du mir so dienen wie einst?", fragte er.

„Ja.", antwortete sie.

Voldemort küsste ihren Hals. Sie spürte seine Zunge auf ihrer Haut und genoss es. So lange hatte sie seine Anziehung nicht mehr gespürt. Ihr Verlangen auf einander war nach wie vor ungebrochen. Und auch Bellatrix verlangte es nach ihm.

„Komm, gehen wir wohin, wo uns keiner stört.", sagte er und berührte sie mit seiner Hand fordernd an ihrem Hintern.

Anders als Rudolpho wusste er ganz ganeau was er wollte. Bellatrix ging an seiner Seite in den oberen Teil des alten Anwesens. Hier gab es keine lästigen Beobachter oder Zuhörer. Die Räumlichkeiten des Dunklen Lords waren stilvoll, denn eines hatte Voldemort immer; Geschmack. Wie das gesamte Haus war der Boden mit Parkett bedeckt und die Wände holzgetäfelt. Vor dem großen Fenster stand sein Schreibtisch aus Edelholz mit entsprechenden Stühlen dazu. Große Bücherregale standen an den wänden, vollgestopft mit alten, schwarzmagischen Folianten und ein aus Marmor gehauener Kamin. Eine Tür weiter befand sich das Schlafzimmer. Ihr eigentliches Ziel. Das Bett war groß entsprach mit der bordeauxfarbenen Bettwäsche ganz ihren beider Ansprüchen.

Bellatrix wandte sich um und striff ihrem Meister die Robe von den Schultern. Darunter kam sein nackter, wiederhergestellter Oberkörper zum Vorschein. Er sah genauso aus wie früher. Das Ritual schien ihm nicht geschädigt zu haben, so wie es einige noch in Askaban befürchteten.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen voller Begierde über seine Brust. Voldemort zog ihr den Seidenschal vom Hals und verband ihr damit die Augen.

Bellatrix spürte wie seine Hand unter ihr Kleid fuhr und er zwischen ihre Beine fasste, während er mit der anderen die Träger ihres Kleides nach unten striff. Sie fühlte die wachsende Erregung in der Anwesendheit ihres Meisters und seiner lustvollen Berührungen.

Voldemort ging um sie herum, zog ihr das Kleid vollends aus und küsste ihren Nacken mit seiner Zunge. Er biss in ihre Haut und klatschte ihr voller Vorfreude auf den Hintern. Sie hörte wie er den Gürtel aus seinem Hosenbund zog.

„Bist du immer noch mein böses Mädchen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja.", seufzte Bellatrix.

Er schlug ihr mit dem Gürtel auf den Hintern und ihr entfuhr ein lustvoller Schrei. Voldemort nahm ihre Hände und fesselte sie mit seinem Gürtel auf dem Rücken.

„Nehmt mich.", bat sie ihren Gebieter.

Der ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er stieß sie auf das Bett und zog ihr den Slip herunter. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und spreizte genüsslich ihre Schenkel. Sie erwartete ihn freudig. Da spürte sie er hart in die drang. Bellatrix stöhnte.

Voldemorts Stöße waren nicht die eines Liebhabers. Sie waren drängend und voller Gier auf ihren Körper. Mit jeder seiner Bewegungen schien er tiefer in sie zu dringen und seine Hände gruben sich lüstern in ihr Fleisch.

Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und sie hörte seinen schneller werdenden Atem.

„Ja. Oh ja.", stöhnte Bellatrix.

Sie hörte wie der Unterleib ihres Meisters laut gegen ihren Hintern klatschte, während er sie immer drängender von hinten nahm.

Schließlich packte er sie an den Armen, zog sie auf die Knie und umfasste ihren Körper. Sie spürte wie sich seine Hand um ihren Hals schloss.

„Schrei für mich, Bella.", flüsterte er ihr erregt zu.

Bellatrix schrie, während seine Stöße in sie hämmerten. Sie schrie voller Lust. Sie schrie, weil der süße Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen immer greller wurde.

Voldemort zog ihr den Schal vom Gesicht und löste seinen Gürtel. Sie blickte überrascht über ihre Schulter. Ihr Meister lachte jedoch nur. Er schlug lächelnd auf ihren Hintern. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Bellatrix schrie voller Lust.

Voldemort zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren heran und knebelte sie mit dem Gürtel.

„Ja, gutes Mädchen.", hörte sie ihren Meister stöhnen.

Just in diesem Augenblick glitt er aus ihr nur um einen Augenblick später in ihren Hintern zu drängen. Bellatrix schloss die Augen, stöhnte und Genoss die harten Stöße, die ihren Anus massierten.

Aufgrund des Gürtels in ihrem Mund brachte sie kein Wort heraus, doch hätte sie gekonnt, dann hätte sie ihn angefleht sie härter zu nehmen, tiefer in sie zu dringen, ihre Lust bis zum Letzten zu befriedigen.

Schließlich ließ er sich aus ihr gleiten. Einmal mehr stieß er sie auf die Matraze und drehte sie um. Er hockte sich auf sie und trieb sich den letzten Rest Begierde mit den Händen aus seinem Glied. Mit lustverzerrtem Gesicht ejakulierte er auf Bellatrix' Brüste.

Mit Befriedigung spürte sie die warme, klebrige Flüssigkeit auf sich. Voldemort beugte sich zu ihr herunter und nahm sein eigenes Sperma mit der Zunge auf. Er leckte ihre Brüste ab. Sie genossen es beide. Er küsste sie immer noch voller Gier und sank auf sie nieder.

Bellatrix spürte den erschöpften Atem ihres Meisters auf ihrer Haut. Voldemort nahm ihre Arme und streckte sie von sich. Er hielt sie in seinem eisernen Griff fest als er sich wieder über ihr aufbaute.

Sie sahen sich wortlos an. Ihre Blicke waren voller Lust und Gier aufeinander.

Wenn nötig würde sie die ganze Nacht mit ihm schlafen. Es wäre sicher nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Und ganz sicher auch nicht das Letzte Mal. Sie hatte ihren Meister wieder, so wie sie ihn über all die Jahre in Erinnerung hatte. Unersättlich.


	3. Kapitel 2

Als Bellatrix am nächsten Morgen erwachte war ihr Meister schon fort. Wie oft hatte sie schon voller Zufriedenheit neben ihm gelegen? All das schien so unendlich lange her.

Sie zog den Geruch des Kissens neben ihr ein. Seinen Geruch.

Ihre Beziehung hatte ursprünglich als Affäre begonnen. Voldemort hatte nie Probleme gehabt willige Frauen aufzutreiben. Eines Tages nahm er sie ins Vertrauen und fragte sie ganz offen, ob sie mit ihm schlafen wolle. Bellatrix dachte an ihren nichtsnutzigen Mann und willigte ein. Damals dachte sie es sei eine einmalige Angelegenheit und wie sehr es Rudolpho geärgert hätte, wenn sie ausgerechnet mit ihrem Meister schlief. Der Sex war rau und leidenschaftlich gewesen. Ganz anders als mit ihrem Mann, der es immer fertig brachte auf ihr einzuschlafen. Nein, ihr Meister war unersättlich.

Bellatrix ließ danach einige Zeit verstreichen ehe sie es wagte ihren Dunklen Lord erneut anzusprechen und ihm ein Angebot zu machen: Er dürfe sie nehmen, wann immer er sie begehre.

Schon damals fanden sie sich sexuell anziehend. Es war keine Liebe und Bellatrix hatte sich diesbezüglich nie Illussionen hingegeben. Sie begehrten einander. Befriedigten ihre Triebe. So einfach war das. Keine irgendwie gearteten romantischen Allüren. Weder Bellatrix noch Voldemort waren der Typ für soetwas, aber Sex, ja, das bereitete ihnen größtes Vergnügen.

Bellatrix erhob sich und zog ihre auf dem Boden verstreuten Sachen von gestern Abend an. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter. Unten herrschte schon wieder reges Treiben. Im Vorsaal entdeckte sie Rudopho, der sie nicht eines Blickes würdige. Sie tat es ihm gleich, ging aber bewusst nah an ihm vorbei.

Ihr Meister befand sich wie immer im großen Salon und erkundigte sich nach dem Stand der Dinge. Vor ihm stand ein Mann den Bellatrix nur zu gut kannte: Severus Snape.

„Verläuft alles nach Plan?", wollte Voldemort von seinem Spion wissen.

„Mehr oder weniger. Potter ist ein Dummkopf, aber er hat einen starken Willen. Es wird einige Zeit dauern seinen Geist für die richtigen Eingebungen vorzubereiten.", erklärte Snape.

„Dann tut das.", sagte Voldemort.

„Natürlich, mein Lord.", antwortete Snape, verbeugte sich leicht und ging davon.

Seine und Bellatrix Wege kreuzten sich. Sie warfen sich Blicke der Verachtung zu, sagten aber nichts. Sie hatte bei diesem Widerling noch nie ein sonderlich gutes Gefühl gehabt, doch ihr Meister vertraute ihm also hielt sich Bellatrix zurück.

„Bella.", rief Voldemort sie.

Es war selten, dass er sie in der Öffentlichkeit so rief. Sie ging zu ihm.

„Ja, mein Lord?", sagte sie.

Er sah sie an und strich ihr mit der Hand über den Hals. In seinen Augen lag der selbe verlangende Blick wie am gestrigen Abend.

„Zu schade, dass ich noch zutun habe.", sagte Voldemort leise. „Richtest du dich auf heute Abend ein?"

„Natürlich.", antwortete Bellatrix.

Er beugte sich zu ihr vor.

„Zieh dir was Schönes an.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Bellatrix nickte, ehe sie davonging.

Die Jahre, die sie in Askaban verbracht hatte, war es an ihrer Schwester Narzissa gewesen das Anwesen der Lestrages zu verwalten. Es war wie man es von ihr gewohnt war in bestem Zustand. Dieser kautzige Hauself ihres Cousins hatte sich immerzu darum gekümmert.

Mit Sirius hätte sie sowieso noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen und sie freute sich auf den Tag an dem sie ihm gegenüberstehen würde. Was den alten Hauselfen der Blacks betraf, er war nach wie vor ein treues Mitglied der Familie. Nicht so ein Blutsverräter wie ihr Cousin.

Das Anwesen der Lestrages war nicht so prachtvoll wie das der Malfoys, aber auch nicht so eine Bruchbude wie das Heim seines Cousins in London. Es war im Grunde ein großes Haus von einer hohen Steinmauer umgeben und angeschlossen an die alten Ländereien von Rudolphos Familie. Alles sehr provinziell, aber gut sie hatte schon früher kaum mehr Zeit hier verbracht als unbedingt notwendig.

Im Vorsaal des Hauses begegnete sie ihrem Ehemann. Sie sahen sich abschätzig an.

„Und?", fragte Rudolpho. „Wie ich sehe ist alles beim Alten?"

Bellatrix zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Bei dir ja leider auch.", entgegnete sie kalt und ging an ihm vorbei.

Rudolpho wusste vom ersten Tag an, dass sie das Bett mit ihrem Meister teilte. Sie hatte schließlich auch dafür gesorgt, dass er es erfuhr. Leider ärgerte es ihn nicht halb so sehr wie sie damals erhofft hatte. Stattdessen schien er eher erleichtert zu sein von der Bürde des ehelichen Geschlechtsverkehrs mit ihr erlöst zu sein. Für sie beide war es schließlich nie ein Genuss gewesen. Sie hatten eher Sex miteinander, weil man es von ihnen erwartete, nicht weil sie es unbedingt wollten. Glücklicher Weise war ihre Mutter gestorben ehe sie sie wegen eines Erben belästigen konnte.

Bellatrix suchte im oberen Geschoss ihr ehemaliges Schlafzimmer auf. Alles war so ordentlich als wäre sie nie fort gewesen - und als würden sie und ihr Mann sich dieses Zimmer tatsächlich teilen.

Sie öffnete den Kleiderschrank in dem noch immer ihre Garderobe von vor 14 Jahren hing. Sobald ihr Meister wieder Herr der Lage und das Ministerium ihres war musste sie sich unbedingt etwas Neues besorgen. Jetzt galt sie noch als Verbrecherin, die aus Askaban geflohen war, doch das war einfach kein Zustand.

Sie sah sich ihre alten Kleider an. Geschmack hatte sie ja schon immer besessen. Nach einigem hin und her entschied sie sich für ein rotes Stück mit tiefen Auschnitt und einem kurzen Rock. Dazu noch ein paar schwarze Netzstrümpfe und ihre bessere Spitzenunterwäsche. Darüber zog sie die schwarze Robe. Schließlich sollte es eine kleine Überraschung werden.

Als sie am Abend im Anwesen ihres Herren ankam hatte Voldemort seine Todesser bereits fortgeschickt. Sie waren allein.

Ihr Meister erwartete sie bereits im großen Salon mit zwei gefüllten Weingläsern in der Hand. Zudem trug er nicht wie sonst seine Robe, sondern ein schwarzes Hemd mit Hosenträgern. So wirkte er fast wie ein normaler Mann.

„Womit gebührt mir Ehre?", wollte Bellatrix wissen und nahm ihr Glas entgegen.

„Ich dachte wir trinken auf unsere Wiedervereinigung.", sagte Voldemort.

Nach ihrer gestrigen Nacht konnte man das durchaus zweideutig sehen.

Bellatrix stieß mit ihm an und trank einen Schluck. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und fuhrte sie einen Raum weiter. Es sah aus wie ein Studierzimmer. Hohe Bücherregale, ein Tisch mit Stühlen und eine Couch und ein Sessel vor dem Kamin. Genau dorthin führte er sie. Voldemort setzte sich in den Sessel. Bellatrix nahm die Couch. Sie überschlug die Beine so, dass er ihr in den Schritt schauen konnte. Eigentlich hätte es dieses Spiels nicht bedurft, doch Bellatrix machte es Spaß.

„Sagt, was empfindet ihr für mich?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", entgegnete er.

„Aus Sicherheitsgründen.", antwortete sie ungerührt.

Voldemort begann schräg zu lächeln. Er nahm in aller Ruhe noch einen Schluck seines Weins, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich empfinde große Lust für dich. Leidenschaft."

„So? Auf mich wirkt das heute ein bisschen zu romantisch für Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort stellte sein Glas auf dem Couchtisch ab, erhob sich und setzte sich zu ihr. Er striff ihre Robe herunter und küsste lustvoll ihren Hals.

„Um es klar zu sagen; ich will dich ficken.", sagte er ihr ins Ohr. „Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir es uns nicht schön machen können."

Bellatrix nippte an ihrem Wein und stellte das Glas hin. Das entsprach schon eher ihren Erwartungen.

Voldemort nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Bellatrix spürte wie seine Zunge in ihren Mund glitt und erwiederte den Kuss. Manchmal verwirrte er sie. Das war schon früher so gewesen. Es gab Tage, das hatten sie harten, lustvollen Sex miteinander und an anderen sah es für sie aus als würde er mehr empfinden als nur diese rein körperliche Lust. Heute war einer dieser Abende an sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es für ihren Meister nur Sex war. Dennoch wollte sie ihn. Sie begehrte ihn ebenso wie er es tat und das reichte ihr für den Moment.

Voldemorts Hand glitt zwischen ihre Beine, hinein in ihren Slip. Voller Verlangen rieb er ihre Schamlippen. Bellatrix seufze leise. Er küsste währenddessen ihren Hals. Erkundete mit seiner Zunge ihr Schlüsselbein, hinunter zu ihren Brüsten. Sie gab sich ihm völlig hin.

Wieder tauschten sie Küsse aus. Leidenschaftlich. Bellatrix setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Voldemorts Hände glitten unter ihr Kleid. Begiering massierte er ihren Hintern. Sie küsste seinen Hals und zog ihm die Hosenträger herunter, um sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen zu machen. Währenddessen zog er die Träger ihres Kleides herunter. Er küsste ihre Brüste. Glitt mit seiner Zunge zu ihren Brustwarzen. Bellatrix schloss die Augen und genoss es. Sie seufze.

Voldemort umklammerte ihren Hintern und wuchtete sie längs auf die Couch. Er zog sich sein Hemd endgültig aus und kniete sich vor Bellatrix. Ihr Meister zog ihr das Kleid über den Kopf, küsste sie voller Gier. Seine Zunge glitt voller Verlangen über ihren Körper. Hinunter zu ihrem Bauch. Er zog ihr die Strümpfe und den Slip herunter und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem krausen Haar. Bellatrix seufze erregt als sie spürte wie seine Zunge in die glitt. Ihren Hände verkrämpften sich auf den Schultern ihres Herren. Sie stöhnte, wollte nicht dass der süße Schmerz endete, den er ihr bereitete.

Voldemort tauchte wieder über ihr auf. Er zog ihre Strümpfe vollends aus und anschließend seine eigene Hose. Ihr Meister nahm seinen harten Penis und ließ ihn über ihre Schamlippen gleiten ohne in sie einzudringen.

Bellatrix seufze voller Verlangen. Er quälte sie. Spielte mit ihr.

„Tu es!", flehte sie ihn an.

Voldemort lachte nur und ließ sich mit seiner Penisspitze leicht in sie gleiten, nur um sich dann wieder aus ihr zurückzuziehen. Dieses Spiel brachte Bellatrix auf eine lustvolle Art und Weise um ihren Verstand. Sie stöhnte, wollte, dass er es endlich tat. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit spürte sie wie er endlich in sie drang. Sein Stöße waren kräftig und fordernd. Bellatrix schrie ihre Lust heraus als er schneller wurde. Sie sah in das lustverzerrte Gesicht ihres Herren. Er bleckte die Zähne wie ein wildes Tier. Bellatrix umschlang ihn mit ihren Beinen. Voldemort hielt ihre Arme fest. Sein Griff war brutal. Während seine Stöße immer härter wurden küsste er sie verlangend. Sie stöhnten beide voller Lust. Waren eins in ihren Bewegungen, die von Minute zu Minute heftiger wurden.

„Härter. Fester.", stöhnte Bellatrix.

Voldemorts Stöße in sie wurden jetzt geradezu brutal. Sie schrie, gab sich diesem Mann bedingungslos hin bis sich ihrer beider Emotionen endgültig entluden. Er ließ sie los und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. Er strich ihr mit den Fingern über die Lippen. Sie sahen sich an. Etwas lag in Voldemorts Blick, aber sie konnte nicht sagen was es war. Wieder wurde Bellatrix das Gefühl nicht los, dass das hier mehr als reiner Geschlechtsverkehr zur Befriedigung ihrer Gelüste war.

Er zog sich aus ihr zurück und setzte sich auf. Voldemort schloss die Augen. Der Schweiß auf seiner Haut glänzte im Licht des Kaminfeuers. Bellatrix setzte sich hin und nahm ihr Weinglas vom Couchtisch. Sie schwiegen. Beiden saßen sie nackt nebeneinander. Still in sich gekehrt. Nach dem Sex sprachen sie nie miteinander.

Schließlich erhob sich Voldemort, ging zu seinem Glas und leerte es mit einem Schluck. Er stand nackt vor ihr und blickte ins Kaminfeuer. Manchmal hätte Bellatrix einiges dafür gegeben, um zu wissen, was im Kopf ihres Meisters vorging.

„Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst.", sagte Voldemort schließlich. Er stellte das leere Weinglas wieder hin.

Es geschah nicht oft, dass er selbst ihr gegenüber seine Gefühle offen aussprach. Ja, auch sie hatte ihn vermisst. Vierzehn, schreckliche Jahre lang in denen sie nicht wusste, ob ihr Meister tot war oder nicht.

„Du hast mich gefragt, was ich empfinde.", sagte er plötzlich.

Voldemort stand vor ihr, nackt, sichtlich erschöpft von ihren Akt und doch war da dieses Etwas in seinen Augen. Bellatrix konnte es weniger deuten als jemals zuvor.

„Sehnsucht.", antwortete Voldemort sich selbst. „Sehnsucht nach dir und deinem Körper. Ginge es nur um Sex hätte ich mir sicher eine andere Frau suchen können nach meiner Rückkehr, aber ich wollte dich."

Bellatrix wusste nicht, was sie sagen wollte. Was war das? Ein Geständnis? Eine Erklärung seiner Zuneigung?

„Liebt Ihr mich?", fragte Bellatrix gerade heraus.

„Jetzt übertreib es nicht!", entgegnete Voldemort ungehalten. „Liebe ist etwas für alberne Idioten, die sich ihre Triebe nicht eingestehen wollen und dafür einen Grund brauchen. Nein, keine Liebe, Bella, aber ich schätze dich von allen am Meisten."

Bellatrix erhob sich. Sie nährte sich ihm von hinten an und strich ihm über den Rücken. Voldemort wandte sich um. Sie sahen sich einander an. Er strich ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange. Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste seine Handfläche. Einmal mehr an diesem Abend nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Trotz seiner Worte war sich Bellatrix nicht im Klaren darüber, ob Lord Voldemort nicht vielleicht doch etwas für sie empfand, dass über bloße Zuneigung hinaus ging. Diese Frage hatte sie sich schon früher gestellt. Viele seiner Untergebenen behandelte er abschätzig, doch sie nicht. Nein, er sprach sie sogar mit Kosenamen an.

Nicht, dass sich Bellatrix unbedingt wünschte von ihm geliebt zu werden, aber sie mochte klare Fronten. So kontrolliert Voldemort auftreten konnte, wenn er wollte, so sehr verwirrte er sie mit seinem Verhalten. Dennoch beschloss Bellatrix es ruhen zu lassen.


	4. Kapitel 3

Die Tage vergingen und Bellatrix gewöhnte sich erneut daran ihren Herren immer zur Verfügung zu stehen. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihm im Bett. Sie hatten immer wieder Sex. Mal härter, mal etwas sanfter, aber immer voller Lust. Die Frage, ob er eventuell mehr Empfand als nur das, was sie miteinander Nacht für Nacht taten ließ Bellatrix ruhen. Sie hatte ihre Antwort bekommen und mehr würde Voldemort dazu auch nicht sagen.

Während er all seine anderen Todesser mit Potter und der Übernahme des Ministeriums beschäftigte gabs es nur eines, was Voldemort von ihr wollte. Ihren Körper. Rudolpho, dieser Nichtsnutz, hatte sie deshalb einmal eine Hure genannt. Er warf ihr vor sie wäre einzig und allein seine Prostituierte und würde es nicht einmal merken. Aber was wusste ihr minderbemittelter Ehemann schon. Sie hatten nie sexuelle Lust aufeinander empfunden. Nicht einmal, wenn sie Sex hatten. Rudolpho hatte aus Frust früher immer die Hausmädchen gevögelt. Das war ja wohl kein deut besser.

Bellatrix erwachte auch an diesem Morgen neben Voldemort. Sie waren noch so nackt wie in der Nacht zuvor. Er lag da und musterte sie. Seine Finger strichen über ihre Brustwarzen. Bellatrix wusste, welcher Gedanke in ihm Gestalt annahm. Ihre Begierde aufeinander machte quasi nie Pause. Und das war auch gut so.

Bellatrix setzte sich auf. Sie küsste die Brust ihres Herren. Ihre Lippen erkundeten seinen Körper und mit ihrer Zunge glitt sie seinen Bauch hinab. Sie spürte Voldemorts Hände in ihren Nacken. Er strich ihr fordernd über die Schultern und durch das Haar.

Bellatrix küsste sein noch schlaffes Glied. Sie packte seinen behaarten Hoden und masierte ihn, während ihre Lippen die Spitze seines Penis umschlossen.

„Ja.", sagte Voldemort. „Sei ein gutes Mädchen."

Sie umspielte sein Glied mit der Zunge und spürte wie es in ihrem Mund anschwoll. Voldemort stöhnte und seine Finger vergruben sich in ihrem Haar. Mit der anderen Hand packte er sie am Nacken und bewegte seinen Penis rythmisch in ihren Mund. Belatrix saugte lustvoll an seinem Glied. Sie genoss seine Stöße in ihren Mund und hörte voller Freude sein Stöhnen, während sie ihn befriedigte.

Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller. Voldemort nahm ihren Kopf und führte ihre Bewegungen zu den seinen. Er stöhnte lauter, wurde begieriger. Schließlich spürte Bellatrix wie sich sein Samen in ihren Mund ergoss. Sie schluckte und tauchte über ihren Meister auf. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zungen erkundeten den Mund des jeweils anderen.

„Komm zu mir, wenn ich dich rufe.", sagte Voldemort und erhob sich aus dem Bett.

Bellatrix war etwas enttäuscht. Ihr stände der Sinn nach mehr. Sie beobachtete ihren Meister dabei wie er sich anzog und in seine Robe fuhr. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich begehre Euch.", sagte Bellatrix.

„Aber nicht jetzt.", antwortete Voldemort. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Ihr Herr ging aus dem Zimmer und ließ Bellatrix mit ihrer Enttäuschung darüber, dass er ihr erst Lust bescherte, um dann einfach abzuhauen, zurück. Sicher tat er das nur, um sie zu reizen.

Bellatrix blieb noch einige Augenblicke liegen ehe sie sich aufraffte und sich ihre Sachen von gestern wieder anzog. Sie trug einmal mehr eines ihrer vielen, aufreizenden Kleider und warf sich ihre Robe über.

Sie ging hinunter. Wie jeden Tag herrschte reges Treiben unter den Todessern, die ihre Berichte ablieferten. Bellatrix ging ins Studierzimmer. Hier hatte sie ihre Ruhe vor den neugierigen Blicken. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie viel Zeit mit den Dunklen Lord verbrachte und jede Nacht mit ihm das Bett teilte. In einem so engen Kreis wie den der Todesser sprach sich soetwas herum.

Bellatrix schritt an den Bücherregalen vorbei. Neben all den Büchern über Okkultes und schwarze Magie gab es auch einige Exemplare, die sich mit sexuellen Praktiken beschäftigten. Voldemort hatte noch nie etwas dem Zufall überlassen. Bellatrix lächelte in sich hinein und zog eines der Bücher heraus. Sie erwischte eine alte, handgezeichnete Version des Kamasutra. Sie öffnete es und blätterte durch die lustvollen Zeichnungen verschiedenster Stellungen und Praktiken, die man beim Sex miteinander einnehmen konnte.

Plötzlich spürte sie wie jemand von hinten ihre Arme packte.

„Das wirst du nicht brauchen, meine Liebe."

Es war Voldemort. Bellatrix schlug das Buch zu und stellte es zurück. Sie wandte sich nach ihrem Meister um.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Voldemort trat näher an sie heran und küsste sie. Er strich ihr eine Strähne ihres langen, schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem unergründlichen Lächeln. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er davon.

Bellatrix war sich sicher, dass das zu seinem kleinen Spiel gehörte. Voldemort reizte sie, um sie im nächsten Augenblick stehen zu lassen. Ja, sie spürte wie sie das erregte. Dieses immerwährende hinauszögern von dem, was sie eigentlich miteinander tun wollten. Seine Rolle als ihr Meister schob er dabei gewiss nur vor. Seine Todesser hätten es gewiss auch etwas länger ohne ihn ausgehalten.

Den ganzen Tag über ließ sich der Dunkle Lord nicht blicken. Belatrix war schon etwas ungehalten, weil er sie so warten ließ. Sie beschloss sich frisch zu machen und Voldemort heute Abend eine Überraschung zu bereiten. Bellatrix apparierte aufs Anwesen ihres Ehemanns und nahm zunächst ein ausgiebiges Bad und suchte sich anschließend ein schönes Kleid aus ihrem Schrank aus. Sie nahm ein schwarzes Seidenkleid, dass ihre Brüste besonders betonte. Während sie sich anzog kam Rudolpho ins Zimmer.

„Für mich hast du dich nie so hübsch gemacht.", sagte er. Ihr Mann schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat auf sie zu.

„Hast du keine Bedienstete, die du hinter dem Schuppen bumsen kannst?", fragte Bellatrix kühl.

„Deine Schwester hat sie alle entlassen, während wir im Knast saßen.", erwiderte Rudolpho.

„So ein Pech aber auch.", sagte Bellatrix.

Ihr Mann steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche und musterte sie, während sie sich die Strümpfe hochzog.

„Was findet der Dunkle Lord nur an einem Flittchen wie dir?", fragte er.

„Vielleicht passen wir gut zusammen.", sagte Bellatrix.

Rudolpho packte ihr Kinn und küsste sie brutal. Bellatrix schlug ihm flach mit der Hand ins Gesicht.

„Versuch es nur!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Ehe ich mich von dir flachlegen lasse schneide ich dir die Eier ab!"

Rudolpho rieb sich die Wange und ging aus dem Zimmer. Ihr Mann zog sich zurück wie ein getretener Hund. Geschah ihm recht. Sie hatten schon vor ihrer Verhaftung keinen Sex mehr miteinander gehabt. In Askaban saßen sie in getrennten Trakten und hatten kaum Kontakt zueinander. Warum er jetzt zu ihr kam war Bellatrix schleierhaft. War er etwa Eifersüchtig? Nach all den Jahren? Das konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen. Rudolpho war immer völlig leidenschaftslos ihr gegenüber gewesen. Er hatte sich in den wenigen, aktiven Jahren ihrer Ehe junge Frauen gesucht, meist Hausdienerinnen, und sie gevögelt. Der Trottel dachte immer, dass Bellatrix es nicht merken würde - damals als sie noch so taten als seien sie richtige Ehepartner. Nein, sie hatte ihn das eine oder andere Mal beobachtet wie er es mit ihren Angestellten trieb. Dabei war er wesentlich enthausiatischer gewesen als mit ihr.

Die Abneigung, die Bellatrix und Rudolpho füreinander empfanden beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit und jahrelang gepflegten Boshaftigkeiten.

Bellatrix zog sich fertig an, warf die Robe über und machte sich auf den Weg zum Anwesen ihres Meisters. Sie ging die Treppe hinauf in Voldemorts Arbeitszimmer. Er war noch nicht zurück. Sie setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und sah hinaus auf das mondbeschienene Außengelände. Diese Warterei machte sie einfach nur ungeduldig.

Die Tür des Zimmers öffnete sich. Bellatrix wandte sich um. Voldemort trat ein. Er hatte ein Packet unter seinem Arm und stellte es auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Was ist das?", wollte Bellatrix wissen.

„Etwas, dass ich dir später zeige.", entgegnete ihr Meister.

Sie schnaufte. Voldemort ging um den Tisch auf sie zu. Er nahm ihr Kinn und sah sie an.

„Schmollt da etwa jemand?", fragte er.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", entgegnete Bellatrix.

Voldemort lächelte nur schief. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie auf die Beine. Ihr Meister küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Du weißt, was ich von dir will?", fragte Voldemort völlig überflüssig.

Bellatrix küsste ihn. Ihre Zunge glitt in seinen Mund und sie striff ihm die Robe ab. Ihre Lippen berührten sich voller Verlangen.

„Komm her.", sagte er mit erregter Stimme.

Voldemort packte Bellatrix an den Armen und drängte sie zu seinem Schreibtisch. Sie drehte sich herum und legte sich mit dem Bauch auf die Tischplatte. Sie spürte wie Voldemort ihr das Kleid hoch zog und ihr Slip und Strümpfe nach unten striff. Voller Vorfreude spreizte sie die Beine und reckte ihrem Meister den Hintern entgegen. Sie hörte wie er seine Hose herunterzog. Bellatrix blickte über die Schulter. Voldemort hatten den Ledergürtel seiner Hose in der Hand. Er bleckte die Zähne.

„Soll ich dir weh tun?", fragte er.

Bellatrix seufze, reckt sich nach vorn und hielt sich an der Kante des Schreibtischs fest. Sie schrie auf als sie den Ledergürtel auf ihren Hintern klatschen spürte. Es war ein süßer, erregender Schmerz. Er schlug sie noch einmal. Wieder schrie sie verzückt auf. Erneut spürte sie wie er mit den Gürtel auf ihr Gesäß peitschte.

„Ja, das mag mein böses Mädchen.", sagte Voldemort erregt.

„Nimm mich.", entgegnete Bellatrix.

Kaum eine Sekunde später spürte sie wie er von hinten in die drang. Hart stieß er in sie. Bellatrix stöhnte lustvoll. Der Gürtel peitschte auf ihren Rücken ein. Sie schrie auf. Es bereitete ihr größtes Vergnügen seine Schläge und seine schneller und verlangender werdenden Bewegungen in sich zu spüren. Immer wieder schlug er mit dem Gürtel auf ihren Rücken. Sie spürte wie Voldemorts Hände sie niederdrückten. Er griff in ihren Nacken, presste ihren Kopf auf die harte Tischplatte. Bellatrix stöhnte, gab sich ihm hin. Die Hiebe seines Penis wurden immer machtvoller. Sie schrie sich die Lust heraus. Schrie damit sie diesen unglaublichen, verlangenden Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen aushielt.

„Ja. Ja.", stöhnte sie lustvoll. „Fick mich."

Sie hörte das lauter werdende Stöhnen ihres Gebieters, während er immer schneller wurde. Seine Stöße hämmerten jetzt regelrecht auf sie ein. Voldemort nahm ihre Arme, verschränkte sie auf ihrem Rücken und hielt sie fest. Sie spürte wie er sie auf sie stemmte, während er immer tiefer in sie vordrang. Sie hielten es beide kaum mehr aus. Sie schrien voller Lust bis Voldemorts Bewegungen schließlich erstarben. Er lösten seinen Griff um ihre Arme und ließ sich auf sie sinken. Er küsste ihren Nacken. Sie spürte seine Zunge in ihren Genick. Bellatrix schloss genießend die Augen.

Ja, es war diese Art von Sex mit ihm nach dem es ihr so sehr verlangte.

Voldemort zog sein erschlafftes Glied aus ihr. Bellatrix erhob sich vom Schreibtisch, wandte sich zu ihrem Meister um. Sie standen beide da. Küssten sich im Schein des Mondlichts von draußen.

„Ich wollte dir etwas zeigen.", sagte Voldemort und griff nach den Paket, dass trotz ihres Aktes noch immer auf dem Schreibtisch lag. „Ich dachte, das könnte dir gefallen."

Sie nahm es an sich und öffnete es. Darin lag ihr alter Zauberstab. Überrascht zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie habt Ihr ihn wiedergefunden?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Ein paar Agenten hier, ein paar Beziehungen da.", entgegnete Voldemort.

Bellatrix nahm den Stab heraus. Sie fühlte sich als habe sie etwas lange Verschollenes, dass zu ihr gehörte wiederentdeckt. Als habe dieses Stück Holz sie endlich wieder vervollständigt.

Noch bevor sie sich bedanken konnte nahm Voldemort ihr Kinn und küsste sie.

„Sag nichts. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich für meine Lieblingstodesserin tun konnte."

Voldemort zog sich die Hose wieder hoch. Bellatrix wollte nach ihren Strümpfen greifen, doch er schlug ihre Hand weg. Stattdessen zog Voldemort ihr Slip und Strümpfe wieder nach oben. Wieder einmal überkam Bellatrix das Gefühl, dass sie für Lord Voldemort mehr war als eine gute Gelegenheit Sex zu haben. Sie sagte nichts. Wieder einmal trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„Komm.", sagte Voldemort und nahm ihren Arm.

Sie gingen ins Schlafzimmer. Bellatrix zog sich betont langsam vor ihrem Herrn aus, ehe sie sich zu ihm ins Bett gesellte. Voldemort nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Wieder küssten sie sich voller Leidenschaft. Auch wenn sie es gerade erst miteinander getrieben hatten wollten sie schon wieder mehr. Die Nächte, die Bellatrix in Voldemorts Bett verbrachte waren oft lang. Ihre Lust aufeinander kannte kaum Grenzen. So kam es auch, dass sie oft mehrmals nacheinander miteinander schliefen.

Bellatrix setzte sich auf Voldemort. Er strich ihr willig über die Schenkel. Beim zweiten Mal war es oft etwas sanfter, weil der Geschlechtsverkehr an ihren Kräften zerrte. Bellatrix nahm sein bereits schon wieder hartes Glied in die Hand und ließ es in sich dringen. Sie schloss die Augen und begann auf ihm zu reiten. Sie seufze und hörte den schneller werdenden Atem ihres Herren. Er rieb ihre Schenkel und klatschte ihr lustvoll auf den Hintern.

„Ja, Bella, genau so.", sagte er erregt.

Voldemort schloss die Augen. Ihre Bewegungen auf ihm wurden schneller. Sie stöhnte voller Genuss. Bellatrix' Hände verkrampften sich auf seiner Brust und sie grub ihre Fingernägel in sein Fleisch. Voldemort stöhnte. Er wand sich unter ihr vor Verlangen. Ja, so gefiel ihr das. Bellatrix lachte. Sie griff hinter sich und massierte seinen Hoden.

Voldemort setzte sich auf. Er küsste sie voller Gier. Seine Zunge glitt ihrem Hals entlang. Bellatrix schlang die Arme um die Schultern ihres Meisters. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und fordernder. Er packte ihren Hintern, hob sie hoch und legte sie vor sich hin. Bellatrix spürte wie seine Stöße wieder an Kraft gewannen. Voldemort baute sich über ihr auf. Er zog ihre Beine weiter auseinander, umklammerte die Knöchel ihrer Füße. Nun war es Bellatrix, die sich unter ihm wand. Einmal mehr an diesem Abend spürte sie wie das süße Verlangen zwischen ihren Beinen sie um den Verstand brachte. Sie schloss die Augen und schrie.

„Mehr. Mehr.", stöhnte sie.

Voldemorts Bewegungen wurden schneller. Seine Stöße hämmerten in sie. Bellatrix schrie, umklammerte seinen Oberkörper. Sie spürte, dass es gleich soweit war.

Ihr Meister hielt ihr mit einer Hand den Mund zu. Sie sah in sein Gesicht. Es wäre gleich soweit. Schließlich wurden seine Stöße langsamer und er er hieb kräftig in sie. Bei jedem seiner harten Stöße schrie Bellatrix auf bis Voldemort schließlich einmal mehr an diesem Abend auf sie niedersank. Die Hände ihres Meisters verkrampften sich in der Bettdecke. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals.

Langsam zog Voldemort sich aus ihr zurück und rollte sich von ihr. Nackt und befriedigt lagen sie nebeneinander. Bellatrix schloss die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Bella.", sagte ihr Meister plötzlich.

Bellatrix sah zu ihm herüber, aber er führte nicht weiter aus, was er ihr sagen wollte. Sie hingegen dachte sich einmal mehr ihren Teil.

Hegte sie Gefühle für ihren Meister? Ja, sie begehrte ihn auf rein sexuelle Art. Sie wollte sich ihm hingeben. Immer und immer wieder. Wahrscheinlich hätte das ihr ganzes, restliches Leben ausfüllen können. Ihre Unsicherheit wuchs jedoch jedes Mal, wenn er ihren Namen hauchte. Immer so als läge in diesem erregt ausgesprochenen „Bella" eine ferne Sehnsucht, die sie sich beide nicht eingestanden.

Bellatrix rollte sich auf die Seite ein. Das war verrückt. Schon allein der Gedanke, dass sich hieraus nach all den Jahren etwas entwickeln könnte, dass außerhalb ihrer sexuellen Beziehung stand war lächerlich.

Sie deckte sich zu und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht einmal mit welch verzehrenden Blick Voldemort sie bedachte.


	5. Kapitel 4

Bellatrix saß auf der Couch des Studierzimmers. Sie hielt ein halb gefülltes Weinglas in der Hand und sah nachdenklich in die lodernden Flammen des Kamins. Es verging Woche um Woche, ohne dass diese Frage an ihr nagte: War das was sie und ihr Meister teilten mehr als bloße, körperliche Lust?

Wenn sie ihn fragte, dann wisch er ihr aus. Voldemort betonte wie sehr sie ihn sexuell anzog, doch sie war keine Närrin. Sie wusste, dass etwas in seinem Kopf vorging. Und es hatte nicht allein etwas mit den erregenden Abenteuern zutun denen sie sich Nacht für Nacht einander hingaben.

Bellatrix diente Voldemort nicht nur sexuell. Seit Wochen bereiteten sie sich vor, um endlich an Potter heran zu kommen. Dumbledore schützte ihn gut. Ihn und diese verdammte Prophezeiung. Ihr Meister sprach abseits ihrer Nächte ja von nichts anderem mehr. All die Sitzungen und Absprachen, die sie führten. Das Wirken im Geheimen. Bellatrix blieb vieles verschlossen weil sie flüchtig war, aber sie bekam genug mit.

Sie leerte ihr Weinglas und stellte es zu der halb leeren Flasche Bordeaux auf den Couchtisch. Es frustrierte sie. Es war eine Sache nicht handeln zu können, weil man sonst das ganze Ministerium auf dem Hals hatte, und sich deswegen äußerst passiv gebärden zu müssen, aber diese Ungewissheiten machten sie krank.

Bellatrix hörte wie die Zimmertür sich öffnete. Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und entdeckte ausgerechnet Rudolpho. Was wollte der Tölpel denn?

„Der Dunkle Lord verlangt dich zu sehen.", sagte er in kühlem Ton.

Bellatrix erhob sich und warf ihrem Ehemann einen unterkühlten Blick zu. Als sie an ihm vorbei ging hielt er sie am Arm fest.

„Wie ist das eigentlich als Matraze zu dienen?", flüsterte er ihr giftig zu.

Ohne Vorwarnung zog Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab.

„Crucio!"

Schreiend vor Schmerz sank Rudolpho zu Boden.

„Halte dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!", sagte sie warnend.

Rudolpho bedachte sie mit einem hasserfüllten Blick.

„Fick du ihn nur! Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen!", giftete er.

Daraufhin verpasste Bellatrix ihm gleich noch einen Cruciatusfluch. Ihr Mann wand sich vor Schmerz.

Wortlos ging Bellatrix aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatte diesen Wicht so satt.

Ihr Weg führte sie nach oben in das Büro. Ihr Meister saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und schrieb mit einer Feder etwas in einen dicken Folianten.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Setz dich.", wies er sie an. Sie nahm auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch platz.

Voldemort schrieb wortlos weiter. Als er geendet hatte legte er die Feder weg und erhob sich. Er ging um den Tisch und stellte sich hinter sie. Bellatrix fühlte wie seine Hand über ihre Schulter strich.

„Erlaubt Ihr mir endlich die Wahrheit zu wissen?", fragte sie.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt.", antwortete Voldemort.

„Ja, das habt Ihr. Ihr spracht davon wie sehr Ihr mich begehrt, wie sehr Ihr mich schätzt und dass unsere Beziehung eine rein erotische sei. Ich frage mich allerdings woher dann Eure Blicke kommen."

Bellatrix sprach offen und ehrlich aus, was sie dachte. Sie spürte die Hand ihres Meisters von ihrer Schulter gleiten. Er ging zum Schreibtisch, setzte sich auf die Tischkante und verschränkte die Arme.

„Unterstellst du mir etwa romantische Avancen?", fragte Voldemort. Er sprach es aus als sei es eine Beleidigung.

„Ich unterstelle Euch höchstens, dass ihr ein Mann seid und mich anseht als ging es euch nicht allein um Sex."

Voldemorts Blick ruhte auf ihr. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was in seinem Kopf vorging, aber er arbeitete definitiv ohne Unterlass.

„Man sollte meinen der Dunkle Lord zu sein würde einem vor derartigen Gefühlen befreien.", sagte er. Voldemort sah bewusst an ihr vorbei. Als würde er es nicht wagen Sie anzusehen. „Aber ich fürchte du bedeutest mir etwas, Bella. Natürlich nicht in so einem fürchterlich trivialen Sinn."

„Etwas anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet.", gestand Bellatrix.

„Du warst die Einzige, die mir je ebenbürtig war."

Dieses Geständnis überraschte Bellatrix nun doch. Sich Schwäche einzugestehen gehörte erwiesener Maßen nicht zu Voldemorts Stärken - und zu ihren auch nicht. Unvermittelt beugte er sich nach vorn und küsste sie. Es war nicht dieser lustvolle, nach ihrem Körper verlangende Kuss wie sonst. Er war deutlich sanfter. Eine weitere überraschung. Nicht das Lord Voldemort doch noch romantisch wurde nach all der Zeit?

Er wendete sich von ihr ab und ging an ihr vorbei. Bellatrix sah ihm nach. Ihr Meister steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Unsicherheit passte ja so gar nicht zu ihm.

„Das verlässt diesen Raum nicht.", sagte Voldemort.

„Natürlich nicht.", pflichtete Bellatrix ihm bei.

„Gut."

Voldemorts Stimme war tonlos. Bellatrix erhob sich und ging zu ihm. Sie sah ihn an und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sagte nichts, sondern nickte ihm nur zu und verließ den Raum.

Sie fühlte sich seltsam. Ihren Herren so unsicher zu sehen verstörte sie. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Eines stand jedoch fest, er war sich selbst über seine Gefühle Bellatrix gegenüber nicht vollends im klaren. Sie sah wie es ihn zu dieser Unsicherheit trieb. Bellatrix glaubte ihm, dass er ihr etwas bedeudete, auch wenn sie sich im Klaren darüber war, dass es mit Liebe im klassischen Sinne wohl nichts zutun hatte. Ihr war es auch lieber so. Ein romantischer Voldemort verstörte sie zugegebener Weise noch mehr.

Sie ging wieder hinunter. Im Flur wartete bereits Rudolpho auf sie.

„Du lernst es nicht, oder?", fragte Bellatrix ihn.

„Es gab einmal eine Zeit, da hätte ich dich lieben können.", sagte er.

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an. Womit kamen die Männer heute denn noch so über den Berg?

„Ach was? Und ich dachte immer es hätte daran gelegen, dass du meiner Mutter mehr gefielst als mir.", entgegnete Bellatrix kühl.

Rudolpho antwortete darauf nichts. Er sah sie nur finster an.

„Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, es könne je etwas zwischen uns werden?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Ich dachte mehr an einen Waffenstillstand.", erwiderte ihr Mann.

„Ein Waffenstillstand?" Das war ja so gar nicht Bellatrix' Art.

„Ja.", sagte Rudolpho ungerührt.

„Unter der Bedingung, dass du dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten einmischst.", entgegnete Bellatrix.

„Kein Problem."

Das überraschte sie erneut. Zumal weil er sie vor nicht allzulanger Zeit noch beschimpft hatte. Vielleicht hatte der Cruciatusfluch ihm endlich den Kopf zurecht gerückt?

Rudolpho reichte ihr die Hand. Das war überhaupt nicht Bellatrix' Art. Dennoch überwand sie sich und gab ihrem Ehemann die Hand. Als nächstes würden sie wohl noch in einem Bett schlafen? Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf ob dieses lachhaften Gedanken.

Als sie am Abend sich das Bett mit Voldemort teilte überkam Bellatrix eine seltsame Mischung an Gefühlen. Als hätte sich durch sein Geständnis, dass er tatsächlich etwas für sie empfand, etwas geändert.

Bellatrix lag auf der Seite. Sie spürte wie die Hand ihres Meisters über ihren Rücken glitt. Seine Berührung war ungewöhnlich sanft. Hatte ihr Gespräch denn tatsächlich etwas geändert? Was hieß es zu wissen, dass sie ihn mehr bedeudete als erotisches Vergnügen?

Voldemorts Zunge glitt über ihren Nacken, hinunter zu ihrer Schulter. Bellatrix schloss die Augen und genoss es. Konnte es sein, dass auch sie mehr empfand für ihren Gebieter? Dass sie sich deshalb Nacht für Nacht ihm hingab? Weil ihre Gefühle füreinander mehr waren als der animalische Trieb nach dem Körper des anderen?

Bellatrix seufze. Sie spürte einmal mehr die Lust in sich aufsteigen. Voldemort küsste sie. Ihre Zungen berührten einander. Sie spürte wie seine Hand begierig ihre Brust berührte und hinunter zwischen ihre Beine glitt. Er rieb voller Verlangen ihre intimste Stelle und Bellatrix seufze erregt. Sie fühlte wie ihre Lust sich in erregter Feuchte äußerte. Bellatrix ergriff die Hand ihren Meisters und führte seine Finger tiefer in sich. Er küsste erregt ihren Hals während er sie befriedigte. Bellatrix stöhnte.

„Oh ja. Bitte, nehmt mich.", hauchte sie.

Voldemorts Finger glitten aus ihr. Er rollte sie auf den Bauch und seine Zunge glitt gierig über ihren Hintern. Bellatrix reckte ihm willig ihr Gesäß entgegen. Sie wollte ihn spüren. Sofort. Ihre Meister zog ihre Beine auseinander und drang von hinten in sie. Bellatrix stöhnte lustvoll bei jedem seiner Stöße. Sie genoss seine schneller werdenden Bewegungen auf ihr, die auch sie antrieben. Voldemorts Hände rieben begierig ihren Hintern, umgriffen sie, während er tiefer in sie drängte. Bellatrix Finger gruben sich in das Bettlaken. Sie biss in das Kissen vor sich. Sie konnte den lustvollen Schmerz in sich kaum noch aushalten.

„Ja, fick mich. Tiefer.", stöhnte sie.

Seine harten Stöße wurden immer schneller, immer begieriger darauf sie in den wahnsinn zu treiben. Bellatrix schrie voller Lust. Bevor sie jedoch kommen konnte zog Voldemort sich aus ihr zurück. Empört blickte sie über ihre Schulter. Er packte sie und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Er kniete vor ihr, packte ihren Hintern und ließ ihn auf seinen Schoß gleiten. Erneut drang er in sie. Bellatrix stöhnte, schlug mit der Hand auf die Matraze ein. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ihr Meister lehnte sich zurück, warf den Kopf genießend nach hinten, während er in sie stieß. Bellatrix schrie und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht als sie endlich kam. Voldemort zog sein Glied aus ihr und rieb es sich. Genüsslich beobachtete Bellatrix wie er sich vor ihr befriedigte. Ihr Meister stöhnte laut und sein Sperma spritzte auf ihren Bauch.

Ihre erschöpften Blicke trafen sich. Voldemort ließ sich neben Bellatrix auf das Bett sinken. Anders als sonst schmiegte er sich an sie und umarmte sie. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Einmal mehr war Bellatrix verwirrt. Sie kannte solch sanfte Gesten nicht von ihm. Seine Hände glitten durch ihr Haar und Voldemort küsste sie. War es das? War das seine Art der Liebe?

Weder Bellatrix noch Voldemort sagten etwas. Sie lagen einfach nur da und sogen den Geruch des jeweils anderen ein. Bellatrix fragte sich, ob es sich für ihren Meister ebenso sonderbar anfühlte wie für sie.


	6. Kapitel 5 (Epilog)

Der Dunkle Lord stand wie so oft in diesen Nächten in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er sah hinaus auf das mondbeschienene Umland. Eingehüllt in seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel mit einem Glas Gin in der Hand.

Vor Jahrzehnten hatte er sich geschworen, dass er sich niemals diesem Gefühl der Schwäche hingeben würde. Er schwor sich, sich niemals zu verlieben und sei es auch nur für einen Moment. Und doch spürte er die Extreme an sich zerren. In jeder Nacht, die er mit Bellatrix verbrachte spürte er es. Voldemort hatte sie schon früher begehrt und sich zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt. Jetzt war es nur tausendfach stärker als damals. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich nicht mehr richtig. Die Zeit als körperlose Form hatte ihn stark beansprucht. Seine Erinnerungen waren unklar, wie durch einen Schleier getrübt.

Er rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und schüttete sich den Rest seines Schnapses hinunter. Genau deshalb hatte er sich geschworen sich nie zu verlieben. Es machte einen schwach, zerrte an einem und brachte einen um den Schlaf. So wie ihn jetzt.

Man hätte meinen können es sei der Gedanke an Potter, die Prophezeiung oder Dumbledores ständige Einmischungen, die ihn derart beschäftigten. Nein, mit dieser Art von Stress konnte er umgehen. Ganz anders sah das aus, wenn er an Bellatrix dachte. Etwas, ganz tief in ihm wurde berührt, wenn er das Bett mit ihr teilte. Dieses Gefühl bohrte sich in ihn, machte ihn völlig fertig.

Voldemort stellte das Glas auf dem Schreibtisch ab und ging nach nebenan. Bellatrix schlief ungerührtin seinem Bett. Ob es sie ebenso beschäftigte wie ihn? Er zog den Morgenmantel aus und gesellte sich zu ihr. Sanft legte er die Arme um sie und schmiegte sich an ihren weichen, warmen Körper. Man sagte ihm nach, dass er nicht liebe könne, aber was anderes als das sollte das hier sein? Er verdammte sich für diesen Gedanken.

Bellatrix rührte sich. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn verquollen an. Sie strich ihm über die Wange.

„Du hast mich gefragt, was ich empfinde.", sagte Voldemort unvermittelt. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Was?", fragte Bellatrix verwirrt.

„Alles.", antwortete er ihr.

Voldemort nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Seine Stirn ruhte an der ihren. Er schloss die Augen.

Liebe tötete. Und er würde für sie töten. Da war er sich sicher. Er, der dunkle Lord, hatte sich hinreisen lassen. Das störte ihn jedoch seltsamer Weise nicht. Vielmehr fühlte er wie ihm eine Last von der Schulter genommen wurde. Es war ihm lieber sich diese eine Schwäche einzugestehen als sich selbst im Ungewissen zu lassen. Er würde diese Lektion lernen. Unverwundbarkeit war ihm nicht gegönnt, selbst wenn sein Körper überdauern würde. Dennoch würde er diese Schwäche nur einer Person auf der Welt zeigen. Es war das einzige Geheimnis, dass sie alle überdauern würde.

 **ENDE**


End file.
